Opioid pain medications, such as morphine, hydromorphone, and fentanyl, are typically administered in single doses by medical professionals via intramuscular injections. By contrast, patient-controlled analgesia pumps provide patients direct control over the delivery of opioid pain medications. A patient-controlled analgesia pump is a computerized pump that houses a reservoir of containing multiple doses of opioid pain medication and is connected directly to a patient's vein. The patient-controlled analgesia pump may be configured to deliver a constant flow of opioid pain medication to the patient. Alternatively and/or additionally, the patient-controlled analgesia pump may allow the patient to self-administer individual doses of opioid pain medication on an as-needed basis.